


Heaven's On Fire

by huanqiuya



Category: Constantine, John Wick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: PWP水仙互攻





	Heaven's On Fire

“你们俩在一起，天堂都要着火。”路西法坐在一旁的椅子上说。  
“噢，拜托你滚开。”约翰·康斯坦丁嘟囔，他再抬头，椅子空了。

 

约翰在吃快餐的时候与一只黑色硬毛比特犬分食。他没有想过这只狗会不会对起司过敏，或者它的主人是否在附近找着它，约翰只是觉得手里剩下一半的汉堡腻得他犯恶心，便扔给那只狗了。  
“吃吧，小婊贝，这一餐吃完下一餐还会有的。”他无视快餐厅禁止吸烟的告示打亮火机，服务员没有理他，厨房的小窗口里厨师正在吞云吐雾。  
康斯坦丁走过两个街区才发现那只比特犬跟着他。他觉得好笑，便随那只狗跟着，轻哼快餐店里的流行曲，忽视电线杆上的寻狗启示。   
当晚有人敲响了约翰的门，比特犬跑到门边抓扒，发出哼唧的声音。康斯坦丁刚从浴室出来，有些恼火访客打断他开一瓶冰啤酒的计划。他围着毛巾，满身水珠热气地跑去开门，挠着后脑勺靠在门框上。  
“我的狗在你这里吗？”访客刚说完比特犬便冲出去，围着他的脚转。康斯坦丁看着来人低着头，弯下腰拍拍比特犬的脑袋。过道的灯年久失修，约翰看不清男人的脸。  
“他吃了我半个汉堡。”约翰开玩笑地说。“我觉得应该得到些补偿。”  
男人抬头看他，约翰觉得这个世界简直疯了。  
不过当他艰难搂住威克脖子，避免撞上床头的时候，康斯坦丁还是挺享受的。威克稍加年长，沉稳有力，是康斯坦丁喜欢的那类床伴。康斯坦丁听着黑色胡子后喘出低沉的热气，威克结实的腰一下下撞在自己大开滑润的大腿间，偶尔是他的髋骨。驱魔人仰起脖子呻吟，愈来愈急促的快感抓握着他，也使他急切地抱紧威克不放过任何一次火辣的碰触。他们的性爱很符合各自的心意，唯一令康斯坦丁有些小抱怨的是，威克不喜欢他抽烟。  
“事后烟也不行。”威克强硬拿走康斯坦丁的烟，还有他的珍藏版打火机，一并扔进垃圾桶里。康斯坦丁遗憾地看着他的好伙伴们毫无尊严地被丢弃，趴在床上不肯起来。  
威克并不急着离开，他靠着床头，一只手揉乱康斯坦丁的黑色短发，片刻后翻身趴到他身上，有些困乏地埋进男人的肩膀里。  
“你臭死了，一股烟味。”威克的闷闷地说。康斯坦丁感到一股细微的电流刺进他的耳朵，威克的胡子磨砺着他的脖子皮肤，瘙痒得他嗓子发干。  
康斯坦丁侧过脸，接吻的时候闭上眼睛，等到胡子擦麻他的嘴角后露出微笑。他们的吻越发湿润，在分开的时候发出轻微的水声。他们几乎脸贴脸，相互望进对方眼睛，似乎从中寻求自己的独特性。  
NO被关在房间门外，正不断趴拉着门缝地板，想一窥究竟。  
“你讨厌我抽烟，我就讨厌你的狗。”康斯坦丁枕着胳膊说道。“下次我不会给他汉堡了。”  
威克只是随意应付着，他的眼睛描绘康斯坦丁的纹身，然后用手摸上。接着他顺势把手从腋下钻进床单间，环抱康斯坦丁，用着实的体重压着他。  
“最好别给。”他的鼻息在康斯坦丁耳后发烫，一股股热流灌进康斯坦丁的胸膛，逐渐燃烧。  
而后威克突然起身，把康斯坦丁再次翻成正面朝上，大力将他的双腿捞到自己腰旁，力气甚至一瞬间令康斯坦丁下身腾空。康斯坦丁对他露出犯困的笑容，意味深长又目不转睛地盯着威克舒展开的胸肌——相比起来康斯坦丁在两人中是较为白嫩、没有肌肉的那个。当威克再次彻底进入后，紧致令两人都发出叹息，康斯坦丁更是急切地摆动他的腰，用修长的腿把威克圈紧了。他感到自己被塞满，胸口发胀，浑身敏感的地方都在充血。动起来的时候每一次的撞击都可以将康斯坦丁的喉咙打开，直接把呻吟高亮地摇晃出来。威克被堆积的快感紧逼着皱眉，他稍微张开嘴，压住康斯坦丁的双臂，把他固定在自己身下，之前好几次康斯坦丁都被过于用力地顶了出去。威克不想为此中断男人体内的紧致柔软，那地方有一股吸力，每当威克深入到最里后，那股力量总让他发狂地要往里继续碾压挤进。他们流汗，相互呼吸着对方喘息的热气。康斯坦丁感到体内进出的性器越发挤压他时，威克俯下身，把他紧紧抱住，抓着他的头发几乎扯疼了他。康斯坦丁小幅度地挣扎开那只手，摆过威克的脸吻上。他极力下沉自己的身体去吸纳男人的阴茎，感到它在体内爆发，然后快速撸动自己的，高潮紧随其后。颤抖中他把两人的胸膛射得一塌糊涂，而威克粗喘地加深这个吻，用力得像是要把他囫囵吃下。  
他们再次分开后康斯坦丁的下巴发麻，嘴唇胀跳着。他不住喘气，双腿无力地瘫软，后穴发酸地包裹着威克，依旧紧致具有吸力。  
“这该死的世界发疯了！”他骂了一句，威克则像个合格的情人那样还在安抚性地吻他，用拇指揩去康斯坦丁眼眶四周被糊开的眼泪。他们倒在对方身上等着余颤过去，身体逐渐干燥顺滑，除了下身结合处依旧温热潮湿，股动脉隔着皮肤微微跳动。威克再次抱着康斯坦丁，这个姿势令后者不禁怀疑他是不是有些过于依赖他人。  
“我明白你为什么要养狗了。”康斯坦丁没头没尾地说。威克对他发出鼻音的哼气，把脑袋枕在他松软、有些惨白无力的胸口上，用胡子磨蹭。

 

一次他们在酒吧相遇。康斯坦丁脸上挂彩，而威克捂着腹部，走路有些艰难。他们没有问对方的情况，更没有请酒。肾上腺素和急窜大脑的情欲令他们在撞开厕所门之前相拥接吻，反锁后康斯坦丁将威克压到墙上。因为一场骤降的暴雨，两人浑身湿透，而威克的西装很好地勾勒出他富有曲线的臀部和双腿，康斯坦丁觉得他自己应该也拥有这性感的部位，只是他总是套着大衣，很少有机会显摆。  
他们相互扯开对方外套和衬衫，把身体从湿软的布料剥离。温热的手掌抚摸令他们肌肤颤抖，更加急切地紧挨，又因为靠得太近无法伸展而不舍地分开几厘。康斯坦丁探着脖子吻他，压到鼻子那样的汹涌急切，太阳穴因此狂跳不已。而威克配合他地岔开双腿，西裤的料子紧致地包裹他的大腿，把他的胯部绷紧。康斯坦丁将自己挨近他，克制快感地细细碾磨。威克闭眼叹息，每当他享受的时候总会皱眉，像个殉道者。而康斯坦丁不同，他可以浪得叫人害怕，只要他乐在其中，他甚至可以像个高级妓女那样装得清高又放荡下流。不过威克不吃他这一套，主要原因是他看这张脸都快看了有五十年了，什么表情他都见识过，而康斯坦丁只是一个年轻版本的他，偶尔会欠揍得可怕。他的双手抓上康斯坦丁的臀瓣，着实揉捏，把它连带着康斯坦丁的下身往自己怀里压去。他们隔着薄薄的湿润的布料摩擦，相互抵着对方的肩膀或者颈窝，将发软颤抖的喘息吹进对方耳朵里。  
有人在砸门，骂骂咧咧地叫唤。康斯坦丁把威克顶在墙上，抬着他一只腿，脱下一半的西裤挂在脚踝处晃悠。他们正在兴头上，狭小的室内和不通气的设计让他们大脑发胀，热得呼吸困难，快感也在灼烧各自的身体。康斯坦丁一手撑在威克脸边，再让自己深入。汗液令他打滑，有些还流进他眼睛。他的心脏狂跳，跨部不断快速剧烈地往前撞击，他可以听见朦胧热气中的拍打和水声，威克抑制在喉咙的呻吟也被无限放大，加重他的呼吸。性器在威克体内发硬，并且滚烫不已，他似乎被灼伤，在偶尔触碰到前列腺时憋蹙地呛气。他的小腹紧缩颤抖，在康斯坦丁故意歪斜角度多次撞击下他紧绷地射在男人的腹部和胸膛。康斯坦丁趁机挺入最深，继续接二连三地往里用力挤挺。威克抱住他的后背，近似于挂在他身上。他感受阴茎顺滑充实地进出，龟头时不时再次擦过他的敏感点，让他小腹和胸膛间来回穿梭一股隔靴搔痒的电流，甜进他的嗓子眼。  
康斯坦丁在高潮时再次吻他，他们纠缠舌头，用力顶鼓对方脸颊，交换唾液，最后弄湿下巴，连鼻子和额头都留下压红的痕迹。  
康斯坦丁退开后威克还有点站不稳，他扶着一旁的隔间板，稍低着头平息呼吸。康斯坦丁看着他起伏的胸脯，被肉感吸引再次凑前，吻着威克抬起头，而后位置下滑，从脖子来到胸间，感受到脸颊被滚烫细腻的皮肤包裹其中，就像此刻威克狂跳的心脏。  
康斯坦丁觉得这个姿势别扭，他十分希望他们现在正赖在床上，不用去理地上湿成一滩的衣服。威克则是梳理着他的头发，从太阳穴到后脑脖子的凹槽。他的手温柔有力，指头在后颈骨上来回抚摸。  
所以他们冒雨跑回康斯坦丁的屋子，撇开一切将性爱从头再来，直到订外卖让他们暂时分离。

 

“你最近怎么了，遇上好女人了吗？”温斯顿打趣地问。  
“没什么，只是天堂着火了。”威克想到康斯坦丁跟他提起过的一件怪事回答。

 

END


End file.
